History of Time
by xLiNex
Summary: Hermione is in her 6th year at Hogwarts when she finds a book in the library that takes her to the Marauders time.
1. Time Is Just A Word, Or Is It?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot but the rest is all the great J.K Rowling's...but I do wish I owned it!  
  
[~*~]  
  
A/N: I just wanted to write a "hermione-goes-back-in-time" fic so here it is! I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue this, it depends on if you readers like it or not.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Summary: Hermione is in her 6th year at Hogwarts when she finds a book in the library that takes her to the Marauders time.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Rating: PG for language, maybe higher later on in the story.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Type: Romance/Humor  
  
[~*~]  
  
---History Of Time---  
  
-Chapter 1: Time Is Just A Word, Or Is It!?-  
  
By: LiNe  
  
On With The Show...  
  
" " =Characters' speaking  
  
' ' =Characters' thoughts  
  
[~*~]  
  
Hermione Granger, 6th year prefekt woke up by a shreik.  
  
She looked up and found Lavender Brown jumping up and down in just her nightgown.  
  
The still very sleepy girl didn't bother to ask what was wrong, she just wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
Just when her head hit the pillow once again she felt something sticky in her hair, she put a hand on her head and felt some kinda sticky consistency.  
  
Hermione gave out a shriek too when she looked down at her hand again:  
  
Her whole hand was covered in honey.  
  
'Oooh, just wait until I get my hands on the bastard who did this!' She thought  
  
When she looked up at the other girls in the room she saw shy Lavender was jumping(or she was rather bouncing) up and down before:  
  
Her feets was as big as two footballs with blue spots on them.  
  
Parvati was on the floor laughing her head off, soon Hermione joined her.  
  
Lavender suddenly stopped jumping, she put her hands on her hips and glared at the chestnut haired girl on the floor.  
  
"Well exuse me Honey Princess but you're not such a beauty yourself." She said in a angry voice  
  
That's when Hermione remembered that she had honey all over her hair.  
  
She rushed in to the bathroom, she showered and tried to get the honey out of her hair.  
  
When she had washed it for what seemed like 20 times until she heard kicking and shouting outside the door.  
  
'Well, now they know whatta hell I have every morning. They take 2 hours to get fixed in the bathroom, EACH!' Hermione thought with a smirk on her face  
  
After 10 minutes she walked out of the bathroom and saw her two female roommates standing outside the door with both sour lookes on their faces.  
  
"FINALLY!!" They said at the same time  
  
"We thought you were going to move in there." Lavender said as she and Parvati entered the bathroom  
  
Hermione just ignored them and instead she walked over to her bed.  
  
It was a rainy day outside so she couldn't go out.  
  
'Well, I guess that this is a great opportunity to study.' Hermione thought  
  
So she dicided to go to the library after breakfast.  
  
When she got to the common room she saw Harry and Ron both having a big smirk on their faces.  
  
Hermione stopped and looked suspicious at them.  
  
'Why do they look so happy?' She thought but she decided to ignore it  
  
Both boys quickly stood up at the sight of Hermione.  
  
They smiled at her when they walked over her.  
  
"Your hair looks great! Did you do something special to it, Honey?" Ron asked  
  
The boys both gave her a disgusting sweet smile.  
  
She thought about it for a moment, when the word "honey" came to her mind her eyes windened.  
  
"YOU!!" She screamed  
  
Just as Hermione was about to yell at them she saw that they were loooooooong gone.  
  
"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" She shouted after them  
  
The now furious girl decided to go right to the library and skip breakfast.  
  
She ran to her room again, quickly Hermione grabbed her bag and ran to the 4th floor.  
  
Hermione slowed down when she got closer to the library so that Madam Pinch(sp?) wouldn't get mad at her for running in the corridors.  
  
When she entered the library she saw Madam Pinch sitting behind her desk as always, the old woman just gave her a little nod and she nodded back.  
  
She spotted her favorite stop in one of the library's dark corners.  
  
Hermione sat down one of the chairs and took out her books.  
  
She read the title of the book five times without understanding a single word.  
  
All she could think about was all the ways she could sloooowly kill Ron and Harry.  
  
"Aahhh, I'm never going to get this work done." She muttered to herself  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to one of the bookshelfs and begun to look through the books.  
  
She had looked for a good book to read for a long time now and she was beginning to feel tired.  
  
'I wonder what time it is.' She thought and walked over to the big clock that stood beside her favorite spot.  
  
The very old clock showed that it was 6 a.m.  
  
'6 AM?? It can't be that!' She thought  
  
Hermione looked at it more closely and discovered that the minute hand wasn't moving at all.  
  
'That's rather weird, when I walked in here before it worked.' She thought  
  
She looked at the clock from every angle until her eyes landed on a big, thick leather bound book that was lying behind the clock.  
  
'Whatta strange place to have a book on.' She thought  
  
Hermione took the book and walked back to where she was sitting before.  
  
After she had sat down on he chair again she took a closer look on the book.  
  
It was dusty and plain black with big gold letters that made up the words:  
  
TIME IS JUST A WORD, OR IS IT!?  
  
'Talk about weird titel.' She thought  
  
She opened the book and read the first page:  
  
TIME. EVERYBODY SAYS THE WORD BUT DO THEY REALLY KNOW WHAT IT IS? THIS BOOK TELLS YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT TIME AND IMPORTANT PEOPLE THROUGH THE YEARS.  
  
'Interesting.' Hermione thought  
  
Hermione browsed through the pages until she found a picture of five teenagers with a text under it:  
  
F.L : LILY EDVANS, JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN AND PETER PETTIGREW.  
  
She touched the picture and all of sudden she felt the whole room spinning and then it all went black.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Hermione woke up by the sun shining in her face.  
  
When she opened her tired eyes she saw that everything was white.  
  
'God, am I in heaven?' She thought  
  
She looked around and saw a nurce comming over to her.  
  
"You're awake! Wait right here, I'm going to go and get Dumbledore." The nurce said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Yeah right, like I would go anywere." Hermione muttred  
  
[~*~]  
  
Soooo..like it? I hope so.  
  
Please review, you would really make my day!!  
  
I just want to know if I should continue or not.  
  
Next chapter will probably be a lot better because it happens more AND she will meet the Marauders.  
  
Thanx For Reading...  
  
/LiNe  
  
[~*~] 


	2. Ilona Jaquline Goldberg

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot but the rest is all the great J.K Rowling's...but I do wish I owned it!  
  
[~*~]  
  
Summary: Hermione is in her 6th year at Hogwarts when she finds a book in the library that takes her to the Marauders time.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Rating: PG for language, maybe higher later on in the story.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Type: Romance/Humor  
  
[~*~]  
  
A/N: Thanx to all you guys who reviewed! I never thought that I was going to get so much reviews. I just want to remind all you readers that I don't really write brittish, I write more amerikanska. Right now I'm searching for a beta reader so if you're interested you can e-mail me at: LiNe_rud@hotmail.com ! I would really really uppskatta it.  
  
  
  
LiLy*eVaNs*PoTTeR : Thanx! I'm glad you liked it. Aww..that's so sweet, I'm really honored to be on your favorite list. I'm having a great time writing this story! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
BellethePhilosopher'sCookie : Thanx. I hope that you like chapter 2.  
  
No One Knows : I'm really glad you liked it. Yeah, I know, my spelling do suck but I hope it's okay anyway. Enjoy chapter 2.  
  
aiwen carafalas : Yup, my spelling is the worst but I hope that it gets better. You liked the title? Aww,thanx! I like marauders fics too..they're so cool! I hope that I updated fast enough.  
  
criticalcat : Um. I really don't know what I should answer to that...sorry, I guess.  
  
Jessica-Black : Thanx. Hope you enjoy reading chapter 2.  
  
enchanted-keyboard : *lol* Thanx! That was really nice..! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
*Angelics* : Thanx! You're kidding, right? Me? No no no, I can't do that! I suck at spelling anyway so it would never work out. But thanx anyway. What do you mean with making other stories than harry potter? I didn't understand but I'm glad that you have so much faith in me :D I hope that you like this chapter.  
  
Tara : Thanx! Hope you will like chapter 2.  
  
Thank you guys! Love yah.  
  
Anyway, On With The Show...  
  
" " =Characters' speaking  
  
' ' =Characters' thoughts  
  
[~*~]  
  
--------------------------------------------------.History Of Time.--------- -----------------------------------  
  
By: LiNe  
  
[* In Previous Chapter*]  
  
Hermione woke up by the sun shining in her face.  
  
When she opened her tired eyes she saw that everything was white.  
  
'God, am I in heaven?' She thought  
  
She looked around and saw a nurce comming over to her.  
  
"You're awake! Wait right here, I'm going to go and get Dumbledore." The nurce said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Yeah right, like I would go anywere." Hermione muttred  
  
[~*~]  
  
-Chapter 2: Ilona Jaquline Goldberg-  
  
The next thing Hermione knew she found herself standing face to face with a middle aged man with white long beard, blue twinkeling eyes and a big smile placed on his lips.  
  
'This man looks so awfully familar.' Hermione thought  
  
"Hello, may I ask what your name is?" The man said in a familar voice  
  
'It's Dumbledore!' Hermione thought  
  
"You know me professor, I'm Hermione Granger. Where am I?" She said and gave Dumbledore a puzzled look  
  
"You're at Hogwarts year 1983." He answered  
  
"WHAT??" Hermione shouted  
  
"Now now, no need to wake the whole Hospital Wing up." Dumbledore said calmly  
  
"Sorry, sir." Hermione said in a very small voice  
  
The wise man just smiled and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
He told her that Madam Princh(sp?) had found her in the library yesterday and that he knew that she was from the future.  
  
"But I don't understand, I was just reading this book 'Time Is Just a Word, Or Is It!?' and I saw a picture of the Marauders. When I touched it the whole room begun to spin and the next thing I knew I was at Hogwarts, 1983!!" Hermione said frustrated  
  
"Ah, I see. That book really should not be in the library. Somebody must have hided it in there" Dumbledore said  
  
"Yeah, obviously but how did it end up there?" Hermione asked  
  
The wise man infront of her thought about it for a moment before he said,  
  
"Well, I do not really know but we are working on it."  
  
"Wait a sec, are you telling me that you don't know how to get me home?" Hermione asked with worry written all over her face  
  
"I cannot tell you anything yet but like I said before: We're working on it." Dumbledore said  
  
"Meanwhile you are going to pretend to be an exchangestudent." He said  
  
"B-b-but I-I don't have a-any clothes or school stuff..." Hermione started  
  
Dumbledore sat out a hand for silence and said in a calm voice,  
  
"We have already taken care of that."  
  
"Oh. Okay then." Hermione said with a confused face  
  
'I wonder if Hogwarts is the same year 1983 as 2003.' She thought  
  
"You will be sorted at dinner tonight. Now all you need is a new identity." Dumbledore said  
  
He seemed to think about it for a moment before he said,  
  
"Your name is Ilona Jaquline Goldberg and your birthday is on the 12th of April. You were born in Spain but you have lived in France since you were two years old. Before you and your parents moved here you went to Borden Academy For Witches And Wizards. Voldemort killed your mum and dad last week, they were Aurors.Their names were Beatrize and Seather Goldberg. You have no relatives except a crazy uncle in Japan. If anyone asks you, you're a pureblood. You can speak Japanese, Spanish, French and of course English. You love quidditch and you are very clever, Butterbeer, chocolate and to travel are a few other things you love. The favorite color of yours is blue and your favorite school subjekt is Potion. If someone asks something that you can't answere you can just make up an excuse and run away or something like that. You cannot tell ANYONE about the future or who you really is. Is all this okay with you?"  
  
Hermione was truly shocked.  
  
Sure, she had heard that he knew everything about everyone but she never knew that he was THIS smart.  
  
All she could do was to stare at her headmaster.  
  
"Uh, Okay. There is just a few TINY little problems:  
  
1. I can't talk Japanese, Spanish or French!  
  
2. How am I soppose to play quidditch when I CAN'T EVEN RIDE A BROOM!!??  
  
And 3. I don't think that I can remember all that, can I get it on paper?" Hermione asked out of breath  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her once again and said,  
  
"I can fix that!"  
  
He took out his wand and half yelled,  
  
"Mulitione Languageous!"  
  
Suddenly a red light came out of his wand and hit Hermione in the stomach.  
  
When the spell his her she felt light, like if she was a feather.  
  
'Whoa, why do I feel so light? It has probably something to do with the whole quidditch thing.' Hermione thought  
  
"Okay, now say Hello, My name is Ilona Jaquline Goldberg in Spanish." Dumbledore said  
  
Without even knowing what she was doing she blurted out,  
  
"Hola! Me IIamo Ilona Jaquline Goldberg."  
  
She clapped her hands over her mouth and stood there with eyes as wide as plates.  
  
"It works." Dumbledore said happily and smiled  
  
'I can't wait until I can play quidditch! If I doesn't chicken out that is.' Hermione thought excited  
  
"Now Miss Goldberg, I will follow you to a room where you can get ready for dinner." Dumbledore said  
  
Hermione nodded and followed Dumbledore as he begun to walk.  
  
They both walked in silence for what seemed like forever.  
  
When Dumbledore finally stopped infront of a big oak door he turned to her.  
  
"Here it is. In there You will find clothes and other stuff that you may enjoy." He said  
  
"And remember, be at the Great Hall at 5 o'clock." Dumbledore said  
  
"Okay, thank you Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said  
  
"Please call me Albus." Dumbledore said with a kind smile  
  
Hermione smiled back and waved him goodbye as he walked away.  
  
She opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Suddenly she found herself standing inside a big room that had dark blue walls and silver-white stars all over them.  
  
There was a big silver colored couch imfront of a big oldstyled fireplace and a small white table.  
  
Beside the fireplace was huge cream colored wardrobe.  
  
Hermione walked over to it and opened it.  
  
She gasped what she saw was inside:  
  
There were dresses, underwears, shirts, t-shirts, jeans, skirt and everything a girl couldn't even dream of in her vildest dreams.  
  
Hermione closed the doors to the wardrobe and looked around, that's when she saw a big full- length mirror and a table full of make up and other cosmetic things.  
  
'I wonder if there's a bathroom anywhere near.' She thought  
  
She looked around the room again and her eyes fell on a small little white door in one of the corners.  
  
'Strange.' She thought but she walked over to it anyway.  
  
Hermione opened the door and saw that it looked just like a bathroom inside.  
  
There was a toilet, a shower and a big white window beside it.  
  
She took a long hot shower and then she picked out what she was going to wear at dinner.  
  
Hermione picked a light blue tank top and a pair of tight low cut hip huggers.  
  
She had changed under the summer so her hair was no longer bushy instead it was shiny and had soft curls in the end, it didn't hurt either that she had a pretty nice figure too.  
  
So she let her hair fall down her bare shoulders and she had just put on light pink lipgloss.  
  
Now Hermione was ready to go to the Great Hall.  
  
She looked at the clock and saw that it was 4.30.  
  
'It's a little to early but I don't think that Professor Dumbledore will mind.' She thought  
  
As Hermione begun to walk to the Great Hall she got lost in her thoughts,  
  
'What if I get sorted in Slytherin!?'  
  
'But in 2003 you're a Gryffindore so you can't be a Slytherin.' A voice in her head said  
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't see where she was walking.  
  
Hermione felt a sudden sharp pain in her back.  
  
[~*~]  
  
Hope you guys liked it..  
  
Please review and I want to thank the once who reviewed before.  
  
Anyway, Have the best summer ever!!  
  
*Love Ya All*  
  
/LiNe  
  
[~*~] 


	3. Meet Sirius Black, and Enjoy the Sight!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot but the rest is all the great J.K Rowling's...but I do wish I owned it!  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm back. I have to hurry to school so I can't make this a long note! Here's chapter 2..enjoy! By the way, thanx to Kara Black for beta reading me!  
  
BellethePhilosopher'sCookie : Thank you! Yeah, I have a beta reader now. Hope it's easyer to read from now on.  
  
BIGHARRYFAN : Aww thanx! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Stephanie1316 : You don't have to wait anymore, here's chapter 2! Hope you like it.  
  
BlackPhoenixTears : Yeah I know. But in this story they were borned in 1987. Thanx for reminding me though!  
  
Tara6 : Thanx! Hope you will enjoy reading this chapter then!  
  
Jessica-Black5 : I've updated now so you don't have to wait anymore! Hope you like it!  
  
Rogue_Angel : Thanks! Yeah I know, I'm not very good at those kinda things but I hope you will manage anyway!  
  
Sellona : I'm the one who should be thanking so thanx! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
someonelse : lol. Thank you! he he, you liked the cliffy? Great!  
  
Moon Fairy2 : Aww man, thank you so much! I can't belive you think so highly of this fic! There are a few more details in this chapter so I hope it's better!  
  
nunnya buiznes : Thanks for the correction! This idea just crossed my mind so I didn't have the time to really THINK about what I wrote, stupid huh?  
  
# : Eeeh. I honestly donno what to answer to that one.  
  
Book Obsessed Hottie : Thanx! Your words cheered me up a lot. Enjoy chapter 2.  
  
KATE : Here it is; chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
On with the show....  
  
----------------------------------.History Of Time.------------------------- -------------  
  
[*In Previous Chapter*]  
  
Now Hermione was ready to go to the Great Hall.  
  
She looked at the clock and saw that it was 4.30.  
  
'It's a little to early but I don't think that Professor Dumbledore will mind.' She thought  
  
As Hermione begun to walk to the Great Hall she got lost in her thoughts,  
  
'What if I get sorted into Slytherin!?'  
  
'But in 2003 you're a Gryffindore so you can't be a Slytherin.' A voice in her head said  
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't see where she was walking.  
  
Hermione felt a sudden sharp pain in her back.  
  
[~*~]  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
[*Hermione Granger*]  
  
She felt a sharp pain through her backside as she hit the cold stone floor. The slightly injuryed girl, now lying flat on her back, heard someone groan. When she raised her head and looked up she saw a tall and muscular guy standing infront of her.  
  
His middle long pitch black hair was gracefully falling around his formed face. The amused twinkle in his sea blue eyes wasn't unnoticed by Hermione, either. There was a big goofy grin playing across his delicate pale pink lips.  
  
Hermione quickly stood up as elegant as she could with her face glowing a very deep shade of red. When she was finally standing on her feet again she suddenly became very interested in her shoes.  
  
'God. How stupid could you get? Knock a handsome boy to the ground and you can't even apologize?' She thought  
  
In the middle of Hermione's battle with herself she felt someone take her hand.  
  
She looked up again and her own cinnamon eyes meet the familar pair of mavellous sea blue orbs, she knew were going to be haunting her dreams.  
  
The owner to those amazing eyes placed a small kiss on her hand and gazed deep into her eyes.  
  
As Hermione looked dreamly back into his blue orbs all she could think about was the handsome guy infront of her. She knew that she was supossed to do something really important but she just couldn't break the contact and let her brain start working again.  
  
Suddenly she remembered that she was supossed to be in the Great Hall. The very stunned and now also panicked girl couldn't utter a single word out of her dry throat.  
  
"Schash." Hermione finally blurted out after a few minutes of silence. The handsome guy infront of her looked at her strangely before Hermione ran off towards the Great Hall.  
  
[*Sirius Black*]  
  
Sirius groaned in pain when he hit the hard floor. The now extremely irritated boy looked up to see what kind of jerk it was that had the nerve to knock him, Sirius Black, down.  
  
He was shocked to see a beautiful girl with soft wavy chestnut hair that was resting on her bare shoulders. His eyes traveled all the way from her soft curves to her light red lips and then finally resting on her warm cinnamon orbs.  
  
As Sirius took her hand and lightly kissed it he noticed how soft her skin was and he was also able to take in the nice scent of honey.  
  
The girl said something that he couldn't make out and then suddenly, without warning, ran away down the corridor. Sirius just stood there, completely shocked, and stared in the direction she had disappeared in for a couple of minutes ago before, a smug grin begun to playing on his lips again.  
  
'That was one FINE girl! Wonder who she is. I haven't seen her here at Hogwarts before. Wait until the guys hear about this!'  
  
And with that thought Sirius ran away to tell his friends about his experience. 


End file.
